The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum L.H. Bailey, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Clips Litsaltwo’. The new cultivar was propagated from a seedling resulting from the cross of 7886-1, a red-flowered, unnamed and unpatented proprietary Pelargonium line, as the female parent, and ‘Champion’, an orange-flowered Pelargonium, as the male parent.
The new cultivar was created in 1998 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by cuttings in Gilroy, Calif. over a five-year period. It has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif., Litchfield, Mich., and Andijk, The Netherlands. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘Clips Litsaltwo’ reproduces true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.